freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Comunnity Corner/@comment-26849202-20180728055933
Una de las cosas de las que me arrepiento del hilo que hice sobre los hechos importantes de Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet es no haber entrado en detalle con el Remnant. Hubieron dos razones; porque después de 16 horas ya quería dejar de escribir e irme a dormir (creo que ya eran como las siete de la mañana), y porque no lo había comprendido muy bien. Pero cuando vi la última teoría de MatPat, y me puse a pensar un poco sobre el tema, creo que ya comprendí que es el Remnant. Para los que estuvieron viviendo debajo de una roca por los últimos... ocho meses, el Remnant es un concepto introducido en Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator mediante dos planos, uno del Scooper y otro de Molten Freddy. Con el primero supimos que el Remnant es "una sustancia que no debe ser sobrecalentada porque pierde sus efectos", y con el segundo descubrimos que Molten Freddy tiene esta sustancia. Todo esto es lo que sabíamos sobre el Remnant (que se traduce como "Retazo" o "Residuo"), y las teorías que salieron explicaban que esta era la causa de los animatrónicos poseídos y justificaba la resurrección de Michael Afton en Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Insanity Ending - Cianotipo 1 (FFPS).png Molten Freddy - Cianotipo (FFPS).png Sin embargo, The Fourth Closet salió y se dispuso a explicarnos de una vez por todas que es el Remnant. Para poder explicar de una forma completa (o por lo menos, que es lo que yo creo) que es esta sustancia, voy a tener que describir los momentos finales de las novelas. Omití centenares de hechos porque tampoco quería revelar todos y cada uno. Está parte la expliqué un poco en el hilo, pero no entre en detalle no porque no quería, sino porque es muy difícil de describir; prácticamente, ustedes tendrían que leerlo para entenderlo a la perfección. Trataré de explicar lo más claro y corto que pueda, es algo complicado de escribir con mis palabras, así que pueden preguntarme si tienen alguna duda. El Remnant Después de que a Carlton le fuera introducido Remnant en el corazón por William Afton, quien la obtuvo de la amalgama de los Animatrónicos Originales, despertó debajo de una mesa al lado de su amigo Michael Brooks, quien estaba dibujando. Cuando Carlton le pregunta que está haciendo, este contesta: "I have to put them back together" ("Tengo que juntarlos") y señaló a más allá de la mesa, al resto de la pizzeria. Carlton vio una gran cantidad papeles dibujados volando en aire. Michael dice "They're all in pieces" ("Están en pedazos"), entonces agarra dos dibujos que mostraban a un niño, los pone uno arriba del otro, y empieza a trazar la figura. De un momento a otro, los dos dibujos se convirtieron en uno solo, donde las lineas estaban mejor definidas y los colores eran más vibrantes "These go together" ("Estos van juntos"). Como saben, aquí Carlton está como en una clase de limbo entre la vida y la muerte, donde prácticamente podía ver su propio cuerpo, a William Afton al lado de la mesa con la amalgama y a Jacob en una esquina llorando. Michael entonces le pide que le ayude a juntar todos los dibujos que había y Carlton procede. Cuando sale de la mesa, nota que hay muchos, muchísimos niños tratando de atrapar los dibujos en el aire, todos llevando la misma camisa con rayas blancas. Sin embargo, lo más inquietante es que todos eran duplicados de ellos mismos, cazando diferentes hojas. Carlton entonces procede a ayudarlos. Cuando lograron juntar todos los dibujos, se los pasan a Michael, y entonces cuatro de los niños (y Carlton) se sientan junto a él. Cada vez que Michael fusionaba un par de dibujos, Carlton veía como uno de los niños que estaban en la lejanía se acercaba y se sentaba sobre uno de los infantes que ya estaban sentados, sobre su duplicado, como si ahora ellos se fusionaran (como con los dibujos). No solo eso, sino que cuando lo hacían, se volvían cada vez menos transparentes, y más sólidos y reales. Bueno, obviamente, al final terminaron quedando cuatro niños (sin contar a Michael) y cuatro dibujos. Bien, creo que aquí es suficiente. Podría entrar en más detalles, pero lo voy a dejar hasta más tarde. En mi opinión, lo que acabo de escribir está horriblemente redactado y no lo pondrían ni en el resumen, pero es lo más simple que puedo pensar para que se entienda, aunque sea a la manera "cavernícola". Bien, ahora, ¿como explico que es el Remnant con esto? Pues así. Recuerden que esta es mi manera de comprenderlo, después de leer el libro y varias teorías, en especial esta. Se han pensado en varias definiciones: *Un líquido hecho para retener y transportar un alma. *La manifestación física del alma (está es una definición que ideé yo). *El cuerpo de un ser poseído en un estado líquido y maleable (fundido prácticamente). Estoy entre un dilema entre la primera y la tercera. William Afton fundió los endoesqueletos de los animatrónicos originales para que todas las almas estén juntas en un solo cuerpo. Cuando aumenta la temperatura, el Remnant hace acto de presencia; si se tratara de un líquido externo como dije en la primera posibilidad, entonces significa que hay que calentarlo hasta cierta temperatura para que pueda retener las almas; sin embargo, tampoco hay problema si se tratara de la tercera posibilidad, ya estaría justificado el brillo naranja que siempre se describe cuando el Remnant está presente, porque ese es el color que brilla normalmente con el metal fundido. William extrae ese líquido y se lo inyecta a cada una de sus máquinas, ¿pero para qué propósito? Para infundirles vida. Cuando extrae parte del Remnant, en realidad está extrayendo parte de una de las almas de la amalgama. Así que sí, todos los animatrónicos Funtime de la novela (Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy/Mangle y esas clases de Bidybabs) poseen parte de las almas de los animatrónicos originales. Es por eso que en ese limbo extraño habían duplicados de los niños, porque sus almas están divididas. Aún en esa condición, pueden controlar a todos los animatrónicos que poseen: Por ejemplo: si Cassidy está poseyendo a, supongamos, Bonnie, y parte de su alma fue inyectada en Funtime Freddy, entonces puede controlar a ambos animatrónicos. Si tomamos la tercera posibilidad como la verdadera (la del líquido proveniente del metal fundido), entonces todo el tema del Remnant y "liquido de la vida" ya no suena tanto a ciencia ficción, sino que caería en una "lógica" de la ciencia paranormal. Según William, "el alma sigue al cuerpo". Cuando parte de ese cuerpo es removido, el alma se divide para seguirlo, porque es la única conexión que tiene con el mundo material y no puede alterarse. Una cosa que voy a aclarar gracias a esta discusión sobre el Remnant es, que Susie no es Mangle, o por lo menos no al principio. Ella es una de los niños desaparecidos de hace más de una década, ella es uno de los animatrónicos originales. Puede controlar a Mangle porque parte de su alma está dentro de él/ella. ¡Es por esto que todos los animatrónicos más la amalgama atacaron a William, porque todos ellos están siendo controlados por los cinco niños! Con toda esta información, creo que ya es obvio que las tumbas de Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator son pertenecientes a los niños que poseyeron a los animatrónicos originales: Susie, Fritz, Jeremy, Gabriel y sea quien sea el último. La que queda en la lejanía; me inclino más a que es la de Puppet/Hija de Henry/Charlie. center|400px Conexión con la historia original Una de las cosas que siempre repite Michael cuando está con Carlton es "put them back together". Directamente, me puse a pensar. Al principio pensé en FNaF 4 con la frase, pero me dí cuenta que el protagonista de este juego está en un debate bastante tenso y no tengo pensado algo. Luego, pensé en lo que dijo Michael en la cinemática final de SL ¿a que se refirió con que "la volvió a juntar"? Tal vez se refirió a esto. ¿Qué tal, si todos los animatrónicos Funtime están poseídos solo por Elizabeth, cuya alma fue dividida de manera similar a como ocurrió en la novela con los animatrónicos originales? No sería extraño y le daría sentido a la frase de Michael; juntó todas las partes del alma de su hermana en un solo ser: Ennard, ya estaba completa. Es obvio que Baby ya ha estado en la Scooping Room, por lo que Scooper pudo haber extraído parte de ella, fundirla y posteriormente inyectársela al resto de Funtimes cuando fuera su turno para ir a la sala. Es más, justificaría la falta de control que tiene Elizabeth tanto sobre Circus Baby como Scrap Baby, porque su alma, ella misma está dividida. Sin embargo, no estoy muy convencido en esta idea. La razón es que hay varios hechos que contradicen el párrafo anterior, siendo: *Si Ennard en realidad es Elizabeth con toda su alma completa, ¿por qué sigue actuando de forma tan errática contra su hermano? Podría ser como en TFC, donde a pesar de que los niños estuvieran "completos" al unir sus respectivos dibujos, aún no reconocían a William Afton como su asesino (además, ahora me acuerdo de una frase que dijo William en el primer libro: "Los muertos olvidan"). En base a esto, podría ser que Elizabeth no recuerda casi nada de su vida pasada o simplemente no reconoce a Michael. *La conversación entre Scottgames.com y FNaFWorld.com. La discusión presentada entre ambas páginas (que en realidad es una discusión entre Circus Baby y el resto de animatróncos Funtime dentro de Ennard) sugiere que los dos personajes que hablan tienen conciencia e ideas distintas, y sería medio extraño que estuvieras discutiendo contigo mismo. Al menos que sean la conciencia propia de los animatrónicos, no encuentro explicación. Ahora hay una cuestión que contradice la mayoría de lo que dice este hilo. *Casos de Michael Afton y Carlton. Ambos lograron sobrevivir a pesar de las bajas, bajisimas chances. Michael fue vaciado cual calabaza de Halloween, y aparentemente sobrevivió gracias al inyector de Remnant del Scooper; y Carlton fue apuñalado directamente en el corazón, y es muy probable que sobrevivió gracias a la misma sustancia. En ambas historias, el Remnant posee el alma de otro individuo (obviamente si tomamos en cuenta el tema de Elizabeth que propuse), ¿pero por qué dicha alma no toma el control de su cuerpo? Otra vez, en ambas historia Michael y Carlton lograron sobrevivir y tener el control total de su cuerpo posteriormente. Una de las muchas cosas que se trataron de explicar para justificar ambos hechos es que el Remnant actúa diferente ante un humano, o más específicamente, ante un ser que sigue vivo, como que da alguna especie de sanación rápida o factor curativo. Bueno, creo que ahí lo dejo. Este concepto es bastante complejo, pero por lo menos ya sabemos que provoca, o por lo menos que provoca en animatrónicos porque en humanos ya podrán ver, que sigue bastante confuso. Nuevamente, gracias por leer Tu amigable vecino Si necesitas algo, deja un mensaje en mi Muro